User blog:Svalidwarblood45/Fixing my mistakes and reputation
Hello everybody. It's Shira Validwar. I know this has been a repetitive way of apologizing and re-earning my reputation that i had on CWA. And i know that i am probably one of not the most hated person who ever played CWA, but i just wanted to tell you all what has really been happening with my Shira Validwar Wikia, why i have screwed up my reputation so much, and how sorry i am for doing so. I also wanted to say that i am working tirelessly to figure out the flaws in my Wikia, as well as fix them...I first wanted to say that all this time, whether it'd be work or just faulty memory, it or just family troubles, it has all played a part in screwing up my reputation...It all started when i first forgot my original Shira Validwar origin story, and then my family troubles started happening and then work started happening too. I sort of forgot entirely about my CWA characters story, and then when i found out of "CWA Character Wikia" i became so excited that i could finally publish my Shira Validwars origin story with the majority of the populace of the CWA Communtiy. However, i had forgotten up to like 98% of it. Before that, i was studying scientific fields and spirituality, then i found out that i had some traits of Clairvoyance. Clairvoyance is a 6th sense which allows one to forsee the future. I mistakenly started having visions of the future of CWA, then i started to publish those visions on the CWA Character Wikia. Believe this or not, it is you're choice. However, this happened to me and most likely non else. These are my experiences, judge them if you may, but you were not the one to experience them. Now, with that said, let us continue. I started typing my experiences with future CWA and posting them on my original CWA Character Wikia, although, with a lack of time and a lot of family troubles, i started screwing up my grammar, punctuation, etc. This is why i failed so miserably on my first CWA Wikia, because of the lack of time and tons of stress i had on me. This continues to this day, this is why my what should have always been in the first place my CWA Character Wikia Shira Validwar origin and story is so hated and has ruined my reputation on CWA. Also, i am born and bred in Germany. So i apologize if the language i use is rather, off or "unique"...To this day, i continue to observe and try relentlessly to fix my CWA Character Wikia, and get back my reputation of CWA. Therefore, i apolgize for the hate and confusion and anger i have caused all of you when you apparently wanted so badly just to read and figure out more about my Shira Validwar character in the first place, and i am even more sorry and regretful for disappointing you. It was never my intention to hurt or disappoint you, and i would never have seen the day my CWA reputation would have been tarnished. I also wanted to say, that my family was extremely wealthy in real life, and now we are facing some problems with our jobs and family economy. That is why i work tirelessly at work, and for those who do not know-my occupation in real life is a Cashier at Edeka, which is a German store market. My name in real life is Lyra Shlietstein, i am 23 years old, female and my ethnicity is Nordic. I have family in Northern Germany, Russia, England and i also have some slav in me...Now, i am sorry to get off topic, but i just wanted to give you all a little insight as to who i am because i have noticed since the start, because of my fighting techniques and skills, i am seen as a "boy" by some. This is not a micro-molecule of a precent true, and those who say that clearly do not know women and underestimate us. I also know karate, have an above average masculinity amount for a person of where i live now, which is Berlin, Germany (Duestchland) however is a normal amount of muscle and strength for a person of my family, which is entirely Nordic, and has traits in Germany, Russia, England and some older and less active traits in Scandinavia, which is basically extinct now because my family have lived in England, Russia, Germany and some parts of Ukraine and Czechoslovakia for so many centuries. I am also what people refer to as the "Master Race" since not only am i Nordic, i fit what would be described in the 20th Century as "Aryan" due to my physical shape and form. Now, with all of that said, i want to say thank you to all of you for reading, i apologize for the misunderstanding, confusion and anger and hate i have brought over myself for the past 3 years or more, if i am not mistaken, and all will be fixed and and remade into what my Shira Validwar Character Wikia should have been all along. Thank you so much for reading, have a good day, and may the force be with you! Tschuss! Category:Blog posts